Even the most hardcore guy has a heart
by i-love-u-4eva-and-always
Summary: this is set at the ball in season 2, what did Eddie say to the band to make them play classical music? well, here's what i think he said... R&R :


**I know me and wolfienjhoanf should be working on chasing the sun (and we are, so that should have a new chapter later in the day), but this popped into my head and I had to write it. This is really short, and it's set during the masquerade ball. If I get any lines wrong please tell me and I will correct. **

Patricia's P.O.V.

As I walked into the ball, I heard a few guitars warming up. I looked around and headed to stage, I looked through the curtains and saw a metal band. I came out from the stage and realised what I had saw, a metal band! Eddie came up behind me and looked through the certain as well, he spotted them and said "Rock on!" with a nod of that big head. I managed to speak and said "What happened? I booked a quintet!" Eddie contradicted me "I count five. That's a quintet, right!" "BUT, they're supposed to be classical!" I said getting worried. "This is a classic" he said and nodded that big head again. "YOU," I said and we turned and came out of the certain. "You did this!"

"Huh, I see, 'cause I'm a rebel and they wear black you just assume all us rejects know each other." he said, sad. Guilt washed over me and I apologised, "sorry, I didn't mean to..." but I never got to finish, because he cut me off "don't worry about it," he folded his arms and continued "besides, you were right, it was me."

"Urg, PIG!" I shouted and he laughed.

We all heard a "Jerome" coming from Joy, Nina and... Mrs Andrews? Ha, well done Jerome, you got them good! The band started to play, and Victor turned and looked shocked. While I spotted Eddie and looked everywhere but him or the band. Victor marched over to the power and turned it off. Many whistles could be heard. The power came back on and Victor's eyes landed on me (my eyes landed on Eddie and he looked shocked and apologetic) Victor pointed and shouted "you!" in closed my eyes, and reluctantly walked over.

"It was a mix up, I didn't know they were going to be a thrash metal band." I said, pleading my case. Victor breathed and shouted at my face "they are called horns of metal!" I really didn't know what to do, and lucky for me the band started to play, so I had time to think of an excuse. I looked at Eddie for help, fat lot of good he was all he did was shrug! Victor put his hand in the certain and shook it, the music stopped. "I thought it meant... Horns" it was a lame excuse but it was the only one I had. "There a quintet." I added, using Eddie's excuse form earlier. "I do not care how you remedy this, but remedy it you shall. Otherwise this marks the end of your night!" I rolled my head and groaned. Eddie walked over to me and spoke in astonishment "you didn't rat me out, Yacker?"

"I don't 'rat' people out." He scoffed so I continued "and you're going to help me fix this!"

"You can't fix this, take it from a guy who ruins stuff."

"Wanna bet?" I said and walked up to the stage.

This was going to be embarrassing, "metal dudes, I know you're like brother hood, and all, but I was thinking might be hard core if you shredded some sick classical tunes." The all disagreed and Eddie glared at me and closed the certain "what are you doing?"

"What? I'm talking metal, do you mind?"

Okay, just because you listen to the music, doesn't mean you know the life. So just... guys." I walked away and Eddie pulled the band in for a 'huddle'.

Eddie's P.O.V.

So I had to do something to stop Patricia's night from ending, because if her night ended, so would mine. So I decided to tell them the truth. "Okay, so you know that girl that was totally failing at talking 'metal' well, I have this huge crush on her, but I can't tell her because she practically hates me. Or at least that's how she portrays it, we have a love-hate thing going on, and I booked you to impress her, but she got in trouble for it, instead of me so if you don't play some classical tunes then she will be sent to the house and I won't get to dance with her, so can you play some classics, please?" they nodded and got ready to play. I walked off the stage and they played some old trash, I looked over to see a VERY impressed Patricia. See, even the most hard-core for guys has a heart, and mine belongs to Patricia.

**Thanks for reading, review. i-love-u-4eva-and-always. **


End file.
